Hitomi, Eyes of Light
by Choctaw-chan
Summary: Hiei is back in Makai. Mukuro has another task to complete. He has to destroy a neighboring village. Hiei must not let a soul escape the attack. But what happens when Hiei fails and adopts a little girl as his own?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, and Shonen Jump. I do however, own Hitomi and Tomu. You cannot steal them. If you do, I will personally hunt you down and cut your head off and watch your blood drip down, in grim satisfaction.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, so please be kind. If I get a name wrong, (doubt I will, cuz I watch the show and it make perfect sense) or spell and attack wrong, please tell me so I can fix it.  
  
'.........' = Thoughts "........."= Speach  
  
Chapter 1: Destroy the Competition  
  
Mukuro's Palace  
  
'Where is my heir?' Mukuro thought in frustration. 'I told him specifically to stay within the palace grounds. I've asked every demon I encountered, if they had seen him.' She stopped for a second to massage her temples. 'Where could he be...'  
  
A black blur dodged by the humanoid robot. Mukuro reached forward and grabbed the energetic fire demon to a stop. "Now, just where are you going?" She cocked an eyebrow at Hiei.  
  
"Nowhere." Hiei replied in a matter-a-fact tone. He grabbed her arm and forced her to let go of his left one.  
  
Mukuro was not as stupid as she looked. "Then, where were you coming from?" She asked.  
  
'Cornered now.' Hiei thought. "I've had enough of filing papers. That's Tomu's job. "Hiei snarled.  
  
"Tomu was making you file papers?" Mukuro asked, slightly amused.  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
Mukuro looked remotely interested, but didn't press the topic further.  
  
"When I get my hands on that low class demon, I'll..." Hiei growled calmly.  
  
"I would like to speak with you Hiei." The bionic woman said. She grabbed his arm and lead him over to a map of her territory. She pointed to a small village marked near a river. "The demons in this village, are increasing their power. They plan to take over my territory. I want you to destroy everything there. Do not even let a blade of grass withstand your attack."  
  
Hiei merely nodded in accord.  
  
"Well then. Be off with you." She motioned for him to leave with her hand, shooing him away.  
  
Genkai's temple  
  
Yukina tended to the plants in the temple gardens. She looked at the verities of flowers there. Beautiful Ningen flowers, like red roses, Daffadils, Daisies. There was a quantity of exotic Makai plants as well. Like the Makai Ice Flower. She liked that one quite a lot, although it could become a rampaging, killing machine if it sensed a large amount of Ki, or if it smelled blood.  
  
She walked through the garden, giving each flower and plant the same amount of attention and care. She sang, her melodious voice drawing the birds close.  
  
Soon, her cheerful mood vanished, as she neared a certain tree.  
  
Hiei...  
  
Yukina touched the bark of the tree. She missed Hiei most of all of the Reikai Tanteis. At the thought of the Tanteis, loneliness engulfed her.  
  
'Perhaps Genkai will let the Tanteis and the rest of the group, come for a reunion...'  
  
Yukina's spirit lifted at this thought, and she joyfully bounded off to ask the old woman.  
  
In a tree near the village  
  
Hiei planned his attack, standing in a tree, the shadows hiding him well. A vibrating was felt at his hip.  
  
The cellphone Kurama had given him for Christmas...  
  
Hiei unhooked the cell from his belt. 'Ok, so I just press this and...'  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama's voice filled his sensitive ears.  
  
Hiei had to grab onto the tree so he wouldn't fall off. "Fox, I'm in the middle of something here!" Hiei responded harshly.  
  
"Sorry Hiei." Kurama sounded apologetic, but is soon passed in the next second, only to be replaced by his previous delighted one. "Well, Yukina is inviting everyone back to the temple to have a reunion."  
  
Hiei listened with slight interest. "Look Fox, I'd love to come, but I have to destroy a village and make sure nothing survives..."  
  
"Oh, I know. Mukuro told me. She gave you permission to come back to the Ningenkai after your task is done." Kurama sounded way to giddy for Hiei's liking, but hey, Hiei was happy too.  
  
"Alright Kurama. I'll be there soon. I'll make this quick." With that, Hiei pressed the 'end' button, and placed the phone back on his belt and resumed his plans.  
  
Genkai's Temple  
  
Kurama walked back into the temple. Yukina was in the kitchen waiting for Hiei's answer to the invitation.  
  
"Yes"  
  
'Yes? Hiei said yes.' "That's wonderful Kurama." Yukina smiled. She went off to inform Genkai.  
  
Kurama watched her happily. Hiei, you really know how to please people, even if you don't mean to...  
  
With that thought and said, Kurama got in his car and drove back to his apartment.  
  
Village  
  
'Ok, I'm going to do this the more obvious way...' Hiei jumped from the tree, unsheathed his sword and struck the closest demon, dead.  
  
After about two hours of killing and watching crimson mingle with the sapphire of the river, Hiei decided to speed the process up a bit.  
  
Hiei sent his fire attacks, one after another, at the houses and buildings. Everything burned.  
  
Another hour or so passed before Hiei felt he was really finished with his task.  
  
As he was about to turn and leave, a pair of icy blue eyes brandished from the dark. Hiei stepped closer and the girl who the eyes belonged to, stepped out from the dark.  
  
She appeared to be six or seven years old. She had unruly black hair, icy blue eyes and pale skin. She was shivering, and stared up at Hiei with complete fear. Here eyes seemed to ask to be saved.  
  
Hiei's attempts to grab his Katana, were futile. Something about this girl reached deep inside his soul, and he had to smile gently.  
  
"C'mon, let's get you cleaned up."  
  
She reluctantly followed the fire demon. "Mister, what's your name?" She finally asked him.  
  
"Hiei."  
  
"Oh." She calmed a bit. "I'm Hitomi." She smiled. "You're a fire youkai?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Hiei said, as he continued to walk forward. "Half fire demon anyway. Also half Koorime." 'Why am I telling a child this...?'  
  
"Me too."  
  
As Hiei was about to enter the castle, his eyes widened at this bit of information. "Really." He stated, rather than asked.  
  
Hitomi was puzzled by his action, but smiled anyway. "Yup."  
  
Hitomi suddenly looked around. "Wow."  
  
Genkai's Temple  
  
Kuwabara raced around, trying to assist Yukina in any possible way. With cooking, decorating, making presents.  
  
He looked through the gifts. Me, Urameshi, Kurama, Genkai, Botan, Shizuru, Hiei...Hiei? Oh well, she does seem to like him a lot...  
  
Shizuru and Botan walked into the kitchen. They saw Kuwabara and Yukina scurrying around.  
  
"Can we help?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"Yes, please." Yukina replied when she had a second to spare.  
  
Mukuro's Palace  
  
"Hiei, I thought I told you to kill everyone, everything... Not to let a single soul live!" Mukuro shouted at the Koorime.  
  
Hiei silenced her with a detached, dejected look on his face. "I could somehow, identify with her... How her life is like mine... lonely..."  
  
Mukuro looked sort of dazed by that comment. "Oh..." Was all she could manage with a topic like that.  
  
"I still said not to let a damned, retched soul live the attack!"  
  
"Shh... Not in front of her..." Hiei pointed to Hitomi who was still amazed at the palace.  
  
Mukuro sighed. "Alright Hiei. You win this time. You may keep her here, as long as you keep her out of trouble, like you seem to get yourself into."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Also, Kurama contacted me. You are going to go to that reunion, so is the girl. So get cleaned up and get ready to leave." With that, the bionic woman turned and left.  
  
Hiei turned to the little raven-headed girl. "C'mon Hitomi, lets get cleaned up to go to the Ningenkai, to see my friends."  
  
"Ok. Are they humans?"  
  
"Some of them."  
  
"Cool. I always wanted to meet a human without them getting scared of me..."  
  
Hiei gave her a rare smile and pushed Hitomi into the bathroom and closed the door. "Get clean! Hurry up! I'll get your clothes."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
'I can't wait to go to the Ningenkai!' Hitomi thought.  
  
So, I hope I did a fairly good job on my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic on this particular web site. So, before I continue, I would gladly appreciate a couple reviews. I love them. I accept words of praise, flames (depending on how harsh they are, I might not pay attention to them), and concrit. Shiro 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, though as much I would like to. I do however own Hitomi. If you care to live, do not touch her! If anyone does, ::shows everyone very sharp, blood-thirsty sword:: you will pay. I guarantee you.  
  
Authors Note: You will ALL see where Hitomi becomes seriously irritating. And, Hitomi, just like most little kids, love to imitate other people. Oh, poor, poor, poor, Kuwabara...  
  
Chapter 2: Back in the Nigenkai  
  
Mukuro's Palace  
  
"Even if Mukuro said that you are coming to the Ningenkai with me, you definitely, will not." Hiei said, as he walked through the halls with Hitomi, eagerly, following behind.  
  
Hitomi still hadn't gotten over how large the palace was. "Yes I am."  
  
Hiei kept walking straight ahead. "No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes."  
  
After about half an hour of this, Hiei decided to stop the conversation right then and there. Hiei stopped walking and looked up. 'Joy...' Hiei thought.  
  
"So Hiei," Mukuro said. "Tell me. Are you going to have fun?"  
  
Hiei looked away and crossed his arms. "Hn."  
  
Mukuro sighed and walked off.  
  
"HN!"  
  
Hiei turned around, only to be staring into the innocent face of Hitomi.  
  
"Hn." She repeated.  
  
Hiei nodded. "Yes, 'Hn'. It's my word."  
  
Hitomi nodded. "Hn!"  
  
After about another half an hour of this...practicing...her newfound word, she and Hiei, entered the fire demon's room.  
  
"I need to grab a couple things, so hold these for a few minutes." Hiei handed Hitomi his cellphone, Katana and a two little boxes.  
  
Hitomi took them and nodded. "Yup."  
  
Hiei walked into a separate room, stemming off of his own. There were a few rustling sounds, signaling that Hiei was searching for something. So, Hitomi sat down on the floor and started to sheath, and un-sheath the sword.  
  
Then, Hitomi felt a vibrating feel in her arms. She picked up the cellphone and looked at it. 'So...THIS is a cellphone. I studied stuff about these...so...I press this...'  
  
"SHRIMP!?"  
  
"Eiiii!" Hitomi responded to the deafening voice.  
  
"Hiei?" Kuwabara asked, a little confused.  
  
"I'm not Hiei. I'm Hitomi." Hitomi said.  
  
Kuwabara's face gained a huge, stupid grin. 'Hiei has a girlfriend...'  
  
"Well, what do you want?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. It's just a friend of Hiei's is expecting him very soon, so..."  
  
Hiei took the cellphone from Hitomi. "On our way, idiot." Hiei hung up and leading Hitomi with him.  
  
Genkai's Temple  
  
Kurama looked expectantly. "Well...?"  
  
"A girl answered the phone, but they're on their way..." Kuwabara said with slight amusement.  
  
"What's so funny, Kuwabara...?" Kurama asked perplexed.  
  
"Do you think Hiei has a girlfriend...?"  
  
Kurama hoped not.  
  
"Perhaps..." He answered.  
  
The two fighters walked off with the same question, but different reactions in their heads.  
  
Demon Portal  
  
"THIS is how we get to the Ningenkai...?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
Hitomi smiled innocently. "Hn."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ok, stop!" Hiei was seriously getting irritated.  
  
"Hn!" She nodded.  
  
Hiei rubbed his temples. 'This is going to be a LONG time in the Ningenkai...'  
  
"Whatcha thinking?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Believe what you want."  
  
"Ok!" Hitomi said with an enthusiatic voice.  
  
"Ok." Hiei replied. He had a huge headache. It lasted until they stepped out of the portal on the Human side.  
  
"So. This is the Human world?"  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
"It smells bad."  
  
"Well, mostly because of Kuwabara."  
  
"You mean the guy who yelled in my ears?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh." Hitomi said. "He's weird. I don't like him."  
  
"You're not the only one..."  
  
Genkai's Temple  
  
"The shrimp's gotta hurry up!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I thought he was supposed to be the fastest of all of us!"  
  
Yusuke looked at his friend harshly. "He's also the most busy, so don't blame him."  
  
Yukina nodded. "Yes Kazuma. Please be kinder to Hiei."  
  
All of a sudden, Kuwabara went all goo goo ga ga. He took Yukina's hands in his. "Yes my love."  
  
Yukina stared at him in confusion.  
  
Hiei entered through the doors. Once he saw what Kuwabara was doing, his amused look was replaced with one of disgust. "Must you always be so...IMATURE?"  
  
Kuwabara whirled around. "What's it to you, shrimp?!"  
  
All of a sudden, a sharp pain went throughout Kuwabara's hand and arm. "OW!" He yelled.  
  
Hitomi's sharp little demon fangs sank into the dumb Ningen's flesh.  
  
"Get off! That HURTS!"  
  
Hitomi let go. "Don't insult Hiei-sama!"  
  
"Who are you, squirt?" Kuwabara asked kneeling down in front of Hitomi.  
  
"Hn!" She replied, refusing to tell him. She bared her fangs in a satisfied smirk.  
  
Kuwabara backed away, and she stopped smirking. "Hiei, what are you?! Crazy?! Bringing a demon like that with you?!"  
  
"She insisted upon it. I told her no, but she refused to take no for an answer..." Hiei remembered the little, "No you aren't, Yes I am" incident.  
  
Kuwabara stared in horror at Hitomi. "It's bad enough having ONE Hiei!"  
  
"She's not me. Her name is Hitomi. Get your facts straight you dolt."  
  
Hiei walked forward, Hitomi following behind. "Right, I brought a gifts for everyone."  
  
Kuwabara looked dumbfounded.  
  
"I was enjoying getting stuff, but I got Kuwabara's when I was bored." Hiei stated in a flat tone.  
  
Kuwabara ripped his open. He looked happily at a bag of assorted candies. Then his face turned dead serious. "They better not be poisoned, shrimp."  
  
"Why would I do that?" Hiei asked with a small smirk.  
  
Hitomi joined Hiei and smirked too.  
  
Hiei placed the rest of the gifts on the table and walked over to the corner.  
  
Hitomi stayed with Kurama and Yusuke. She seemed to like them.  
  
Just then, Keiko came into the room. "Who wants ice cream?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
Kurama looked over at Hiei.  
  
Hiei's Jagan, glowed a crimson red under the white bandage. 'What is it Fox?"  
  
'You want some 'Sweet Snow' Hiei?'  
  
'Sure...'  
  
Kurama smiled and terminated the little mind chat.  
  
Hitomi took a bite. "Yummy. Sweet snow!"  
  
'I guess to most demons who never had ice cream, think of it that way...' Kurama thought.  
  
That's all for now. There is going to be a little more action later on. So don't worry. Don't tell me it sucked, cuz I know. Review. Same terms as last time. Hope you enjoyed. Come again. Shiro 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. But the last time I checked, I did and still do own Hitomi. NO STEALING, or you shall face my wrath. I also own Akira, a new character.

ANOTHER THING, sorry for talking so much,(don't tell me to stop, cuz I won't) but this chapter jumps six years into the future, prior to the previous chapter.

Chapter 3: Going back

::Mukuro's Palace::

A thirteen year old girl sat on a chair in the Main Chamber Room. She was reading a book called The Lord of the Rings, by J.R.R Tolkien. A Human author. She was on the third book in the trilogy already. She had just started the day prior to yesterday.

She was slouched up against the left armrest, her legs crossed, bending over the other side. Her midnight black. back length hair, cascaded messily over her shoulders and slightly down the chair itself. She had pale skin, such of a Chinese porcelain doll, with rosy pink cheeks, giving her a beautiful, docile look.

Almost every male in the palace, and other Lord territories, wanted her to be his. She was the perfect demoness. There was only one problem. Her 'father' wouldn't allow anyone close enough to her, to claim her.

Her icy blue eyes read the pages, one after the other. Right, to left. She loved to read. She read through a mountain of books in a day. She simply could not stop, for whatever purpose, other than to train, eat, bathe, and sleep. Even then she could not tear her gaze from the tiny print on the parchment.

"Hitomi-sama, your room is tidied and clean. What shall I do next?" A small tiger demon asked.

Without even glancing at the demon, she made a motion with her hand, meaning to shoo him away. "If you have completed that, then you are free to do whatever you desire."

"You are too gracious ma'am." He bowed and scurried away.

She finally put her book down when a young man around her age came in. He stood by her side and looked down at her book. "The Lord of the Rings." He tasted the title on his tongue, the words rolling off it smoothly, seemingly the Human language came naturally to him.

Hitomi nodded.

"It's not a Makai literature piece. Human I presume, seeing as how you take such a dead serious interest in them." He answered.

"Your guess is the truth. It is human." She replied softly.

The young man smiled. He had pale skin much like Hitomi's with a slight pink hue on his cheeks. His eyes were a deep and mysterious violet, his hair, dark Sepia in color. It was a little long around his ears and down the nape of his neck. It lay atop his head, tousled from the day's training.

"Mukuro and Hiei wish to see you." He declared in his soft and gentle, but steady and deep voice.

Hitomi got up, and took hold of his offered arm. They walked off towards Hiei and Mukuro who were waiting in the hallway, nearest to her bed chambers.

"Hi Hiei." Hitomi said.

"Hello." He replied. "We are going back to the Ningenkai."

"Why?" Hitomi asked. She never quite outgrew her childlike curiosity and childhood second favorite word.

"Kurama wants us to come to visit."

"Yes, and since you have such an interest in that world, we thought you would like to go." Mukuro said. "Akira, go send for extra clothes for Hitomi." She tried to shoo off the man, whom Hitomi was clinging to.

"Of course." He replied in swift and clear Japanese. He strode off in his smooth stride.

She watched him leave. A small part of her happiness leaving with him.

Mukuro and Hiei quickly glanced at each other, eyes full of understanding.

Hitomi quickly turned back to the two other demons. "I'd love to go, but can you allow Akira to come with me?"

Hiei nodded. Even he had high respect for the half light, half dark demon, whom his adopted daughter liked so much.

Yusuke's and Keiko's house

"Akimi!" Yusuke panted, chasing after the six year old little girl. "Come back here!"

"You have to catch me first, Daddy!"

Yusuke planned a sneak attack on his daughter, from around the corner. He pounced and grabbed for Akimi.

"Daddy! Let go." She laughed.

"Not until you take a bath. Friends of mine are going to come. So, I want you all squeaky clean. Guro already took his."

She laughed again. "Ok, ok!"

"Now run along. Mommy'll help you if you need anything. She's in our room." With that he scooted the little girl off to go take a bath before they had company.

Mukuro's Palace

Hitomi stepped out of the bath, rapped a towel around herself, and stepped into her room. Big mistake. Akira was standing right there holding the clothes he was ordered to retrieve for her.

He didn't make any sort of movement except for speech. He had a light blush on his cheeks, clearly showing Hitomi his embarrassment. "Sorry for, uh, coming in unexpected." He handed Hitomi her clothes and maneuvered to leave.

"Akira, you may stay." She called out to him. "Let me just get dressed. She smiled as his blush got a little pinker in color.

"Yes ma'am..." He responded.

"Also, you may just call Tomi. Most of my closest friends and family do." She went into the bathing chamber once more. "You are certainly a close friend." She smiled, but Akira couldn't tell.

Hitomi stepped out of the bathing chambers, wearing her hair in a lose bun. She wore a red tang top under a white fighting robe, hemmed in gold. She wore black pants, much like Hiei's, and black shoes too.

All in all, she was absolutely beautiful in the eyes of the half light, half dark demon standing in front of her. "You wished to speak?" He asked her. He hated having to act so mature all the time. He WAS only fourteen, for Reikai's sake!

"Yes I did. I wanted you to accompany me to the human world." She said. "AND, if you desire, you can drop the 'mature act'."

"Ok then." He smiled. "I'd love to go with you too. I'll go get cleaned up, and we can head out." He walked out of the door and down the hall to his chambers.

Keiko's garden

"Puu!" A little purple penguin called.

"Yes, 'puu'!" Keiko giggled and wrapped her arms around Puu. He flapped his ears, which acted as wings.

"Akimi no baka!" Guro, a twelve year old boy called after his little sister.

Guro, while looking like Yusuke, took after his mother. Akimi while looking like Keiko, most definitely took after Yusuke.

Akimi ran and ran. She grabbed onto a tree and she started to climb right up it. Guro waited at the bottom, with endless patients.

Two hours before all the guests were supposed to arrive, Akimi decided to come down from the tree. She landed in the arms of Guro, who took her inside to take another bath.

"Come on now, Akimi no baka." He said. He walked her inside, up the stairs and into the bathtub. "Now, get clean." With that, he left.

With Kurama, Yukina and Kuwabara

A certain redhead stepped out into the temple gardens and placed five whole bags of chips on a table.

Kuwabara stepped out eating the chocolate ice cream.

"Kuwabara!" Kurama laughed, and he grabbed the ice cream away from the towering klutz, and put it on the table. "Why don't you go and help Yukina with her work?"

"Of course!" Kuwabara ran off.

"I think we're all ready!" Yukina smiled.

Sorry it's so short. I had to finish this all before school, and the librarian kicked us all out. So, tell me if you liked it, if it needs to be improved or anything else, please email me or leave it in a review. If you desire to flame me, I will only laugh. Choctaw


End file.
